POR CULPA DE LIKA (Yaoi)
by Mimori 2.0
Summary: Hagamos una operación al estilo Inazuma Eleven: Lika Sola en el centro comercial, MÁS, Frasquito extraño y agreguémosle un poco de Yaoi, y que juntamos? (Varias parejas YAOI y una hetero)
1. PARTE 1

**"** **¡POR CULPA DE LIKA!"**

 **Nombre:** ¡Por culpa de Lika!

 **Género:** Yaoi

 **Clasificación/Rating:** T (13+)

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje inapropiado, MUCHAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA, la pareja principal vendría siendo Ichinose x Lika, pero habrá una confusión y será Domon x Ichinose, sin embargo terminara con un Ichinose x Lika, sonidos extraños por parte de unas parejas.

 **Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven y sus persnajes NO me pretenecen.

 **Resumen:** Hagamos una operación al estilo Inazuma Eleven:

Lika + Sola en el centro comercial + Frasquito extraño y agreguémosle un poco de Yaoi, ¿qué juntamos?

 **Parejas:**

· Endo x Kazemaru

· Goenji x Fubuki

· Fudou x Kidou

· Hiroto x Midorikawa

· Tsunami x Tachimukai

· Aprodhite x Atsuya

· Nagumo x Suzuno

· Tobitaka x Toramaru

· Domon x Ichinose

· Ichinose x Lika

 **NOTA: Este fic lo subí en mi cuenta de Mundo Yaoi y en Wattpad, ahí me llamó Mimori (-chan)**

 ** _PARTE 1:_**

Era un día normal en Inazuma, Goenji y Fubuki platicaban en el sillón sobre nuevas técnicas, mientras un molesto Atsuya los veía sin darse cuenta que era observado por cierto semi-dios; Fudou y Nagumo acosaban Kido y Suzuno (respectivamente), mientras estos 2 últimos los ignoraban, Kageyama rogaba por comida y Kurimatsu lo controlaba, Tobitaka y Toramaru platicaban sobre la comida, etc…

-Chicos, mi papá vendrá en la tarde a ver cómo van con sus entrenamiento- dijo Fuyuka llamando la atención de todos.

-Ok- dijeron todos en la sala sin darle mucha importancia.

-Mmmm, deberían darle más importancia al asunto- dijo Fuyuka preocupada.

-Dejalos Fuyuka, los hombre son así- le dijo Natsumi leyendo una revista.

-A todo esto ¿Dónde está Lika?- pregunto Aki.

-Se fue al centro comercial- dijo Touko normal.

-Qué raro… ¿no la acompañaste?- le pregunto Haruna dejando de escribir en su laptop.

-No, apenas ayer fuimos, no saben lo que es un día de compras con Lika! Terminas más cansado que en un partidos de futbol!

-Wow, ha de ser muy intenso- dijo Fuyuka.

-Lo es- respondió ahora Touko tomando de su bebida.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL:**

-Agh! Debí haberle hecho caso a Touko y quedarme con ella en el campamento con mi Darling- decía caminando por ahí llena de bolsas, nuestra querida amiga morenaza de pelo azul- ¿¡Pero qué digo!? Vine hasta aquí para comprarme ropa para conquistar a mi cariñin! Esto no es nada!

Y así Lika siguió comprando cosas para conquistar al amor de su vida… Sin darse cuenta que era observada por una anciana.

 **VOLVIENDO AL CAMPAMENTO:**

-¿Cuándo vamos a comer?- pregunto Kabeyama sentado feliz en un lugar de la mesa.

-Cuando llegue Lika, para terminar de cocinar necesitamos un último ingrediente y ella lo va a traer- dijo Aki.

-Uy, ya estuvo que ya no comimos- dijo Fudou, a lo que Nagumo asintió dándole la razón.

-Tranquilos, estoy segura de que ya no tarda- respondió Fuyuka segura y feliz.

- _Fuyuka debería aceptar la realidad, es imposible que Lika no se tarde en un centro comercial_ \- pensó Touko.

 **REGRESANDO AL CENTRO COMERCIAL:**

-BIEN! Creo que ya tengo todo, ¿Qué hora será?- se preguntó a si misma viendo el reloj en el centro comercial- ¿¡Las 2:30!? WOW! Me tarde muy poquito, llegue aquí a las 10:30 am… tal vez deba comprar más cosas.

-Jovencita…- se escuchó decir.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién me habla?- volteo a ver todos lados- ¿Estaré imaginando cosas?

-Jovencita…- se volvió a oír.

-¿Un fantasma?- preguntó.

-Jovencita…- volvió a escuchar, pero ahora también sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro.

-AHHH!-grito de susto.

-Tranquila jovencita no te asustes, solo soy una ancianita- le dijo aquella voz, que efectivamente era una ancianita.

-Uff, señora no debería aparecerse así de la nada, podría matar a alguien- respondió Lika con una mano en donde estaba su corazón- Y… ¿para qué me necesitaba?

-Es que te he visto… tu… estas aquí para comprar cosas- le dijo la ancianita en tono misterioso.

-Pues claro! Esto es un centro comercial- le dijo Lika como si fuera lo más obvio del planeta.

-No me refiero a eso Lika Urabe- repitió la ancianita su modo misterioso.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- demando saber Lika.

-Eso es lo de menos, yo se muchas cosas, sé que estas aquí para comprar algo y conquistar al chico que te gusta- la ancianita mostro una sonrisa perversa.-Si me lo permites puedo darte algo que funcionara para enamorarlo.

-JA! No necesito sus consejos; me las puedo arreglar yo sola- dijo de manera altanera.

-No creo que lo estés haciendo bien… sígueme te mostrare algo muy efectivo para conquistar a tu amado- dicho esto la ancianita comenzó a caminar a lo que parecía ser un… ¿callejón? Dentro del centro comercial.

-Me voy!- exclamo con intenciones de irse, para la curiosidad la estaba matando, así que dio media vuelta y regreso- Bueno, un vistazo no hace daño- y comenzó a seguir a la ancianita.

Al poco rato llegaron a una carpa de acampar de colores morados y rosas que estaba algo grande.

-¿Es una broma? Ni siquiera tiene un buen puesto- reclamo Lika molesta.

-No dejes que las apariencias te engañen, entran- la ancianita abrió la carpa y ambas entraron.

Por fuera parecía estar demasiado chica, pero por dentro… no, por dentro también estaba pequeño.

-Agh, no debí haber venido, solo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo- bufo aburrida.

-Estas colmando mi paciencia jovencita, solo siéntate en ese cojín que esta enfrente de esa mesa.

-Ok, ok- respondió Lika claramente fastidiada sentándose en un pequeño cojín.

La anciana se sentó frente a ella también en un cojín, en la mesa había una manta cubriendo algo, quito la manta y se descubrió una esfera de cristal.

-OH! Eres de esas brujas adivinas… las que siempre resultan ser fraude- dijo Lika recordando unos programas que había visto en la tele.

-Pero que grosera yo no soy como ellas, yo tengo clase- cuando dijo esto Lika volteo a ver a su alrededor- Bueno… el lugar se ve mal, pero si te trasladaras siempre lo entenderías…

-Ay ya, solo dígame que ve en esa cosa y ya- dijo Lika sin tomar mucha importancia, aunque por dentro estaba súper intrigada.

-Veo… veo un chico, un chico de cabello café, té enamoraste de él a primera vez- comenzó a decir la anciana.

-Así es! Continúe- comenzó a emocionarse Lika.

-Veo, que… ¿tú a él no le gustas?- pregunto con duda la ancianita.

-Por ahora, pero eso cambiara.

-Me temo que te equivocas, lo estas malinterpretando, a él…-

-Agh, solo diga lo que vea en esa cosa.

-Bueno, tienes problemas en el amor, si sigues así morirás sola y con 50 mapaches.- dijo la ancianita aburrida.

-AHHHH! Espere… ¿no se supone que es con 50 gatos?- pregunto Lika.

-No, veo mapaches.

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! ESO ES AUN PEOR- exclamo Lika.

-Tengo algo que puede evitar ese futuro- respondió la ancianita.

-Dígame- contesto desesperada Lika.

-Tengo este frasco con un extraño líquido rosa, que te ayudara a conquistar a tu persona soñada- explico mostrando una botellita de vidrio.

-WOW! Démelo- le arrebato el frasco- ¿Cuánto es?- pregunto.

-Te lo dejo gratis; pero hay 2 advertencias- le dijo la ancianita.

-Pues dígamelas- se impaciento Lika.

-La 1ra, NO uses más de 3 gotas.

-Ok, ok- no le tomo importancia Lika.

-La 2da, debes de estar enfrente de esa persona a fuerzas.

-¿Qué?- se confundió Lika.

-La persona que tome el líquido se enamorara de la primera persona que vea, así que asegúrate de ser tú- le explico.

-Bueno, ya me voy- y dicho esto Lika salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

-NIÑA! Agh ya se fue… bueno, ya que…- con esto la ancianita se volvió a meter a su carpa y esta desapareció.

 **EN EL CAMPAMENTO:**

-¿Por qué Lika-san se tarda tanto?- decía un Kabeyama entre desesperado y deprimido.

-Calma, estoy seguro de que ya llegara- intento calmarlo Kurimatsu.

Kogure iba a decir algo para desesperar más a Kabeyama, pero Haruna lo cayó con una mirada.

-YA LLEGUE- se escuchó gritar a Lika desde la entrada de la puerta.

-Al fin!- exclamaron todos sentándose en la mesa.

-Ayúdanos a cocinar Lika- exclamaron las 4 managers, Touko ya estaba sentada esperando su comida.

-Seguro!-dijo Lika- _Así podré llevar a cabo mi plan_ \- pensó contenta

Así, las managers y Lika comenzaron a cocinar… un delicioso curry. Cuando Lika estaba calentando (¿?) la salsa se aseguró que ninguna otra chica la estuviera viendo y le hecho las 3 gotitas del frasco.

- _¿Pero y si le faltan? Después de todo no solo será para my Darling, también le daré a algunos de los demás chicos_ \- ¿olvide mencionar que Lika era fujoshi?- _Mejor le pongo más, solo por si las dudas_ \- y le hecho 3 gotitas más- _No, tal vez no alcance_ \- y puso otras 3- _NO! NO ALCANZARA-_ y comenzó a vaciar toda la botella, hasta que:

-Lika, ¿Cómo va la salsa?- le pregunto Haruna algo lejos de ella.

-OH! Va bien, ya casi esta- dijo cerrando el frasco, cuando lo vio, se dio cuenta que vacío la mitad de la botella- _No creo que pase nada malo_ \- pensó- Ya está lista la salsa, pero hay un problema, debemos de servir primero solo a algunos chicos, alcanza para 9 de ellos- dijo Lika.

-Uhh, que problema, vamos a decirles- dijo Aki.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, vieron a todos los chicos ya hambrientos.

-Chicos, esto es complicado, pero hicimos curry…- comenzó a decir Fuyuka.

-No le veo lo complicado- dijo Endo.

-Es que… la salsa no alcanza para todos, por lo que escogeremos a 9 personas al azar- explico Natsumi, escuchando la queja de todos.

-Bueno… comencemos- dijo Haruna ignorando las quejas.

Enseguida se vio una bolsita con hojas blancas dobladas.

-Saca una Aki- le extendió la bolsa Haruna a Aki.

Aki metió la mano en la bolsa y saco un papel.

-Dice: Midorikawa.

-SI!- grito de felicidad Midorikawa, las quejas no se hicieron esperar, pero Mido las ignoro, sin darse cuenta que cierto peli rojo de ojos jade lo veía alegre por él.

Ahora fue Natsumi quien saco un papel.

-Dice: Atsuya.

-SI!- festejo Atsuya.

Y así siguieron pasando, los seleccionados fueron:

-Midorikawa

-Atsuya

-Suzuno

-Kido

-Shiro

-Tachimukai

-Toramaru

-Bien solo quedan 2 personas más- creo la tensión Haruna.

-La siguiente persona es… SI! My Darling!- grito emocionada Lika. Ichinose, sin embargo solo estaba normal.

-La última persona es…- todos estaba muy tensos sobretodo Kabeyama- Endo, felicidades- lo felicito Fuyuka.

Al escuchar eso Kabeyama se lanzó a llorar, siendo consolado por Kurimatsu y recibiendo burlas por Kogure.

-Alto!- interrumpió Endo las quejas.

-¿Si?- pregunto Aki de manera coqueta.

-Yo… quiero darle mi plato a… -nuevamente Kabeyama se esperanzo y le mostro unos ojos tiernos a Endo, que ni los vio- Kazemaru.

-Endo… ¿estás seguro?- pregunto sorprendido Kaze.

-Sí, más que seguro- le sonrió.

-Gracias- abrazo Kazemaru a Endo, cosa que lo sonrojo.

-Sí, sí, sí, basta de dramas, ahorita les traigo sus platos- dijo Lika.

Pocos minutos después llego Lika con los platos.

El primero en probar su plato fue Mido que ya estaba desesperado por comer; cerro los ojos para disfrutar del sabor.

-¿Y? ¿Está bueno?- le pregunto alguien a Mido, lo que ocasiono que volteara a verlo.

- _Hiroto_ \- pensó Midorikawa- si, sabe bien- bajo la mirada sonrojado.

- _¿Qué le pasará?_ \- se preguntó Hiroto.

El segundo fue Suzuno, que cuando empezó a comer recibió un golpe de Nagumo en la pierna, lo que ocasiono que Suzuno lo viera con enfado y le comenzara a reclamar.

El tercero fue Shiro, que también cerró los ojos al probar el primer bocado, cuando lo termino de saborear y se lo paso, abrió los ojos y la primer persona que vio, frente a él fue Goenji; Shiro, al verlo, se sonrojo y comió más apresuradamente ante la mirada confundida de Goenji.

El cuarto fue Toramaru que comió platicando con Tobitaka, viéndose mutuamente. Toramaru se sonrojo sin darse cuenta.

El quinto fue Kido, que comía tranquilamente viendo su plato hasta que alguien toco su hombro, instintivamente Kido volteo a verlo, _Fudou_ era quien lo buscaba para buscar pelea, lo cual Kido intento evitar ignorándolo.

Desde lejos Lika veía las escenas preguntándose porque en Suzuno y en Kido no había hecho efecto.

El sexto en probar la pócima fue Kazemaru que comía con los ojos cerrados, aquel platillo sabía más raro que los anteriores que les habían hecho, pero no raro en el sentido de mal, solo que… estaba más dulce; Kazemaru intentaba descifrar que sabor era hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien enfrente de él; abrió los ojos viendo a Endo frente a él. Endo lo veía preocupado, cosa que sonrojo a Kazmearu.

Mientras Kazemaru comía, Endo desde una mesa un poco más alejada veía como Lika veía pervertidamente a Kaze, lo cual le causo un enfado desconocido y se puso enfrente de Kaze para que Lika no siguiera viéndolo.

Lo que Endo no sabía es que Lika no veía a Kazemaru, veía a Ichinose, que estaba casualmente detrás de Kazemaru.

Cuando Kaze se dio cuenta de las miradas, jalo a Endo para que se sentara a su lado y lo "protegiera".

El séptimo en comer fue Tachi, que hablaba alegre con Tsunami que estaba sentado frente a él, como Tachi estaba tan feliz el primer bocado lo dio con los ojos cerrados y luego abrió los ojos para seguir hablando con Tsunami, pero al ver el rostro de Tsunami, por alguna razón comenzó a llorar.

-¿Qué, ahora si te pico la salsa y por eso lloras?- pregunto burlonamente Kogure.

-Tachi, ¿estas bien?- pregunto preocupado Tsunami.

Sin embargo, Tachi no respondió.

El penúltimo en comer fue Atsuya, él comía con los ojos cerrados para disfrutar mejor el sabor, cuando de pronto levanto la mirada, la primer persona que hubiera visto habría sido Someoka, que estaba sentado frente a él, de no haber sido por Afuro, que cuando Atsuya levanto el rostro, él lo tomo de sus mejillas y le volteo la cara.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Atsuya sorprendido- _Pero que bonitos ojos tiene_ \- pensó sin apartar la mirada de ellos.

-No pasa nada, solo quería ser la primera persona que vieras- dijo sonriéndole.

-Ah, ok- dijo apartando su mirada volviendo a comer, pero ahora sonrojado.

Finalmente el último en comer fue Ichinose, que estaba sentado al lado de Domon.

-¿Cuándo te declararas?- pregunto Domon a su amigos.

-No lo sé... Lika me gusta, pero, no sé si quiera una relación- dijo Ichinose sin probar aun su comida.

-Te recomiendo que te declares ya, si no, esa persona podría enamorarse de otra- dijo Domon triste.

-Ya se Domon- dijo Ichinose suspirando resignado.

Al mismo tiempo, Lika que veía pervertidamente a Ichinose pensó: _"Es la hora"_ y salió corriendo a la mesa donde se encontraba.

-Hola cariño- dijo sentándose enfrente de él.

-Ho-Hola Lika- dijo nervioso Ichinose.

-Domon, se bueno y ve a por unas bebidas- dijo Lika fulminándolo con la mirada casi diciéndole _"Si no te vas te mato"_ , Domon asustado solo se levantó y fue por las bebidas.- Ahora cariñín, solo come- sonrió.

Ichinose estaba algo extrañado por la sonrisa de Lika, pero aun así inclino su cabeza y se metió una cucharada en la boca, estaba levantando la mirada cuando:

-Ichinose, Lika, aquí están las aguas- grito Domon llamando la atención de ambos.

- _Un momento, si yo volteé, eso quiere decir que…_ -pensó Lika asustada, volteando a ver a Ichinose, el cual estaba volteado viendo a Domon con los ojos brillosos, como si fuera lo más maravilloso.

- _AY NO_ \- volvió a pensar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará.**

 **Milly: HOLA! Este fic está dedicado a Yui-chan! Espero que te guste!**

 **Yui: Jum... vas bien, vas bien... JAJAJAJA**

 **Milly: La verdad iba a ser un ONE-SHOT, pero supe que me iba a quedar muy largo así que mejor lo dividí en partes.**

 **Yui: Está bien.**

 **Milly: Bueno, por favor! Dejen Reviews!**

 **Yui: Si los leemos!**

 **Milly: Y nos ponen felices!**

 **Yui: Ella ama los comentarios jaja.**

 **Milly: Y ahora, unas preguntas! (No es necesario que las contesten, pero pues podrían intentarlo)**

 **¿Les gusto?**

 **¿Cuál fue su parte favorita?**

 **¿Cuál les aburrió?**

 **¿Quieren conty?**

 **Milly: BYE, BYE**

 **Yui: Esperen la conty!**

 **Milly: Hasta la próxima!**


	2. PARTE 2

- _Un momento, si yo volteé, eso quiere decir que…-_ pensó Lika asustada, volteando a ver a Ichinose, el cual estaba volteado viendo a Domon con los ojos brillosos, como si fuera lo más maravilloso.

- _AY NO_ \- volvió a pensar.

 **PARTE 2:**

-DOMON! Se supone que debías tardarte más!- le grito molesta Lika a Domon.

-¿Qué? Pero si dijiste que fuera por unas bebidas… aquí están- dijo Domon dejando en la mesa 3 botellas con agua.

-AGH! DOMON LO ARRUINASTE- gritaba todavía más molesta Lika.

-No lo regañes Lika! Domon sólo hizo lo que le pediste, él no tiene la culpa de nada- defendía Ichinose a Domon.

Ante este diálogo Lika y Domon se sorprendieron.

- _Cariñin_ \- pensó Lika triste para después irse a la cocina otra vez.

-¿Ichinose? ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto Domon confundido viendo como Lika se iba.

-Claro! Me siento mejor que nunca- le sonrió.

-Amigo, si sigues así Lika ya no te va a querer-

-No me importa- dijo Ichinose disgustado.

-… ¿¡QUÉ!? Pero ella te gusta!- dijo Domon asombrado.

-Ya no más! Estoy disponible- dijo lanzándole unas cuantas miradas para nada inocentes a Domon; este último se dio cuenta y se extrañó por el comportamiento de su amigo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Vamos Domon! No te hagas el inocente conmigo! Si he visto como me miras! Yo sé que también te gusto!- le dijo Ichinose codeando a Domon.

 _-¿También?-_ pensó Domon- Te gusto… - dijo en un susurro que solo ellos 2 escucharon, Ichinose asintió- Pero si hace unos minutos me dijiste que te gustaba Lika.

-Los gustos cambian- respondió Ichinose.

-Pero no de un minuto a otro- dijo Domon.

-Domon… yo… no te gusto ¿cierto?- Ichinose se veía con sus ojos llorosos.

-No es eso Ichinose, siento que te estas confundiendo- dijo Domon, lo último que quería era ver a Ichinose llorar.

-Entonces ¿si te gusto?- le pregunto Ichinose esperanzado.

-Bueno, sí, siempre me has gustado pero… - Domon fue interrumpido brutalmente.

-Entonces esta hecho, a partir de hoy eres mi pareja- exclamo Ichinose feliz!

-No, espera!- trato de reclamar Domon, pero Ichinose ya no lo escuchaba.

 **En otra mesa**

-Tachi ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Tsunami sentándose a su lado izquierdo preocupado.

-Tsunami-san- dijo Tachi sonrojado limpiando sus lágrimas…

-Sí, dime Tachi- le dijo Tsunami a Tachi pasando su brazo por el hombro de… pues Tachi.

-Me gustas- respondió Tachi sonriendo.

-Pufffff- escupió su agua Kogure.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Tsunami asombrado.

-Tienes razón, gustar es una palabra muy débil… Tsunami-san, TE AMO- prácticamente grito Tachi súper sonrojado a un Tsunami muy sorprendido.

-Cof, cof, cof, cof…-Kogure no podía hablar, se había atragantado con el agua.

-¿No le vas a responder?- le pregunto Toramaru, que estaba sentado en el lado derecho de Tachi, pero sin dejar de ver a Tobitaka.

-Bueno, es que, la verdad yo…- decía nervioso Tsunami, jamás se había esperado una confesión tan inesperado, y mucho menos de su MEJOR AMIGO.

-¡Hola Tsunami! ¿Qué te parece si después vamos a la playa a nadar?- se acercó cierta persona, que había estado escuchando, a salvar a Tsunami.

-La verdad no lo sé Touko, me parece grandioso! Pero las olas son mejores en la tarde, Lika llego muy tarde con las cosas para la comida y lo peor es que apenas están haciendo mi comida… Para el ritmo en el que va esto, terminare de comer a las 5…- dijo Tsunami agradeciéndole con la mirada a aquella chica.

-Je, je, je, tienes razón, ya será para otro día- dijo Touko sonriéndole.

Tobitaka y Kogure sólo veían todo confundidos…

Tachi, al contrario de ellos, veía con disgusto a Touko… y Toramaru, que también había dejado de ver a Tobitaka, veía a con molestia a Touko, ¿Por qué? Pues porque había interrumpido la confesión de su amigo…

-Chicos, su comida esta lista, vengan por ella- se escuchó el grito de Aki desde la cocina.

-Sí, grandioso- exclamo Tsunami levantándose de su lugar para ir al comedor, siendo seguido por Kogure y Tobitaka…

-Mira chiquillo, yo llegue al equipo antes que tú, así que no te atrevas a mirar a Tsunami- le dijo Touko a Tachimukai.

-Jum, no creí que el haber llegado antes al equipo tenía que ver con el tema del amor- dijo Toramaru visiblemente molesto.

-Yo llegue antes, tengo derecho decirles que hacer, soy su sempai, además soy mayor que ustedes, tienen que hacerme caso- dijo Touko con autosuficiencia.

-No tiene nada que ver el hecho de que tú estés más vieja; además Tsunami está más cerca de Tachi que tú de él- le reclamo Toramaru.

-… ¿Y tú que te metes? El del problema es Tachi- le reclamo molesta Touko.

-Yo no soy ningún problema, ya verás que yo hare que Tsunami se enamoré de mi- dijo Tachi decidido.

-Hmp, ya veremos- dijo Touko, inmediatamente se levantó y fue a la cocina, con las managers.

Al poco rato llegaron los chicos que habían ido por su comida.

…

 **En otra mesa**

-Kazemaru, ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Endo.

-Ahora lo estoy Endo, gracias por protegerme de aquellas miradas- exagero las cosas Kazemaru.

-No hay de que Kazemaru, siempre estaré dispuesto a ayudarte- le dijo Endo con su típica enorme sonrisa, cosa que hizo que Kazemaru se sonrojara.

- _Su sonrisa es demasiado hermosa_ \- pensó Kazemaru soltando un suspiro de enamorada.

-Kazemaru ¿estás bien? No me digas que ya te enfermaste… Si estás muy mal, no podrás jugar futbol- dijo Endo preocupado.

- _Agh, otra vez futbol, se nota que no puede vivir sin él_ \- pensó nuevamente Kazemaru, el sonrojo de hace unos momentos había desaparecido y ahora se veía algo molesto, cosa que Endo no entendió.

De lo que nuestro querido Kaze no se había percato es que esa oración que dijo Endo, en su idioma significaba:

" _Kazemaru ¿estás bien? No me digas que ya te enfermaste… Si estás muy mal, deberías quedarte a descansar, no quiero que nada te pase"._

Mientras esta escena pasaba, al lado de Kazemaru se encontraba Midorikawa viendo a Hiroto como si fuera el último helado de la tierra, y Hiroto no era tonto, se había dado cuenta de esta mirada, pero él no sabía que significaba.

-Mido, ¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto Hiroto extrañado.

-¿Eh? A mí no me pasa nada- dijo nervioso Mido.

-¿Seguro? Te veo muy raro-

-Mira Hiroto, si te digo que YO estoy bien, pues entonces… ESTOY BIEN- le dijo enojado Mido cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, está bien, no te enojes- dijo Hiroto.

Y mientras estas 2 futuras parejas estaban en su propia burbuja, Kabeyama y Kurimatsu, que estaban sentados con ellos se sintieron extraños y fuera de lugar.

-Chicos, su comida esta lista, vengan por ella- se escuchó el grito de Aki desde la cocina.

Al escuchar esto los primeros en salir corriendo fueron Kabeyama y Kurimatsu, el ambiente en esa mesa se sentía extraño, además de eso, Kabeyama ya tenía hambre.

Después de ellos le siguieron Endo y Hiroto.

 **En otra mesa**

-Come más despacio Fubuki, no quiero que te atragantes- le dijo Goenji a Shiro preocupado, cosa que hizo que Shiro se sonrojara.

-Está bien- susurro Shiro mirando a su comida.

Someoka, los veía extrañado, está bien que Fubuki sea tímido, pero no a tal extremo… además era raro que Atsuya todavía no le reclamara a Goenji por tal escena, se volteó para ver qué pasaba y sí que se sorprendió.

Atsuya estaba perdido en los ojos de Terumi y este, a su vez, aprovechaba para acercarse más a Atsuya.

-¿¡Pero que rayos les pasa!?- pegunto Someoka.

Sólo esto basto para que Atsuya regresara a la realidad, al ver lo que pasaba empujo a Terumi lejos de él y comenzó a reclamarle a Goenji…

-Ah, la normalidad es lo máximo- dijo Someoka, pero nadie lo escucho.

Sin embargo esta normalidad duro poco ya que el aventado (Aphrodi) se acercó a Atsuya sin que lo notara y rodeo con su brazo la cintura (?) de Atsuya, cosa que lo sonrojo y… ahora él también veía al suelo…

Someoka ni siquiera espero a que Aki los llamara, él se levantó de inmediato y fue a la cocina.

 _Segundos después:_

-Chicos, su comida esta lista, vengan por ella- se escuchó el grito de Aki desde la cocina.

Goenji se levantó extrañado por el comportamiento de los gemelos; Afuro por su parte no quería separarse de Atsuya, pero… pues fue empujado de nuevo por el otro…

 **En la última mesa.**

Se encontraban Nagumo, Fudou, Suzuno y Kido sentados, ¿su ambiente?, pues los 2 ukes ignoraban a los 2 semes, que buscaban algo de atención por parte de ellos…

Resumiendo, Nagumo y Fudou querían atención de parte de Suzuno y Kido por lo que buscaban pelea con ellos, pero estos los ignoraban, así era su ambiente.

-Chicos, su comida esta lista, vengan por ella- se escuchó el grito de Aki desde la cocina.

Cuando escucharon esto los 2 que aún no comían se levantaron y fueron por su comida…

 **Mientras todos comían**

Purururururu Purururururu

-¿Bueno?- contesto el teléfono Fuyuka.

-…-

-Oh, ¿enserio?- pregunto Fuyuka.

-…-

-Pero… ¿Por qué?-

-…-

-Sí, entiendo, el tráfico-

-…-

-No te preocupes yo les aviso-

-…-

-Sí, todo estará bien-

-…-

-Ok, Adiós- y dicho esto colgó- Debo avisarle a los chicos- y Fuyuka fue corriendo al comedor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARÁ.**

* * *

 **Milly-chan... o debería decir... Mimori: Bien! Como se habrán dado cuenta! Me cambie el nombre (por petición de Yui-chan) y pues... "Mimori" y "Mimori-chan" ya estaban ocupados así que use "Mimori 2.0"...**

 **Bueno, lamento haberme tardado tanto... pero ya estoy aquí...**

 **... No hubo muchos comentarios, pero estoy satisfecha... espero está historia siga creciendo.**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Me alegro que te haya gustado!**

 _ **angela akemi:**_ **Jajajajaja ¿tu apodo es mapache? Eso es genial! Mi apodo es "Momo" jejejeje**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!**

Hoy será capítulo doble! Su recompensa por haber esperado tanto...


	3. PARTE 3

**HOLA...**

El capítulo:

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: Más adelante habrá un escena subida de tono (censurada) narrada por Fudou y Nagumo con sus correspondientes parejas, mentes puras e inocentes, cuidado!**_

* * *

 _-Ok, Adiós- y dicho esto colgó- Debo avisarle a los chicos- y Fuyuka fue corriendo al comedor._

 **PARTE 3:**

Cuando Fuyuka llego al comedor vio mejor la escena de lo que ocurría pero no le dio importancia, había superado a Endo ya hace algo de tiempo.

-Chicos, mi padre acaba de llamar, dice que no podrá llegar hoy debido al tráfico, pero que mañana los quiere ver a las 10 en punto-

-Pero eso es muy temprano- se quejaron Tsunami, Endo y Kabeyama.

-No hay pero que valga, si el entrenador lo dice se hará como él quiere- dijo Natsumi.

-Bueno, está bien- se resignaron los otros 3.

Y así paso la comida, entre incomodidades, sonrojos, miradas fulminantes, etc.

-Bueno chicos, es hora de que descansen porque estoy segura que el entrenador será muy duro mañana- dijo Aki con su típica sonrisa.

-Y no se les olvide que nada de muestras de afecto frente a mi padre- dijo Fuyuka.

-Está bien-dijeron todos, claro que nadie le hizo caso se pusieron a hacer lo que quisieron hasta que acabo el día y cada quien se fue a su habitación.

 **EN LA HABITACIÓN DE KIDO**

- _Qué raro, ¿Por qué siento mi corazón latir cuando veo a Fudo? Esto ya lo había sentido, pero no tan fuerte. ¿Qué me pasa?_ \- todos estos pensamientos cruzaban por la mente de nuestro gran estratega.

 **EN LA HABITACIÓN DE SUZUNO**

Suzuno pasaba por algo similar a Kido, tenía los mismos dilemas, pero su mente era ocupada por cierto chico de pelo rojo con un tulipán.

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

-¡LEVANTENSE FLOJOS!- gritaba Natsumi con un megáfono, a su lado Aki hacia ruido con un silbato, Fuyuka tocaba la trompeta (sólo hacia ruidos con ella) y Haruna chocaba un cucharon de la cocina con una cazuela.

Todo este ruido despertó a varios que salieron en pijama para desayunar.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué nos despiertan tan temprano?- se quejaron Endo, Tsunami, Touko y Kabeyama

-¿Acaso ya lo han olvidado? Hoy viene el entrenador a las 10 de la mañana a supervisar su progreso- dijo Aki.

-¿Pero eso que tiene que ver? Apenas son las 9 de la mañana, nos queda una hora- dijo Endo aún medio dormido. Todos al escuchar eso se despertaron completamente y observaron el reloj, efectivamente, eran las 9.

-Pasa que solo les queda 1 hora, apenas están desayunando, tienen que arreglarse y ponerse a calentar, y dudo mucho que acaben en tan solo 1 hora!- Grito molesta.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde están Suzuno y mi hermano? Es raro en ellos no presentarse- dijo Haruna algo preocupada.

-NAGUMO!- se escuchó un grito de afuera de la cocina, una voz que todos reconocieron.

-Diablos Nagumo, ahora ¿qué le hiciste a Suzuno? Se escucha molesto- dijo Tsunami medio asustado, sin notar que Tachi se pegaba mucho a su brazo.

-Yo no he hecho nada!- se defendió Nagumo visiblemente nerviso.

Justo en ese momento apareció en la puerta Suzuno, buscando por todos lados al peli rojo hasta que lo encontró.

-Ahí estas!- Dijo y corrió al chico, todos cerraron los ojos para no ver la paliza que le iban a dar (o en caso de Nagumo sentir), excepto Fudou, el cual al contrario de ellos sonrió intensamente.

Aquella sonrisa se borró inmediatamente al ver lo que había hecho Suzuno, ahora mostrando car de sorpresa.

Nagumo solo sintió algo chocar contra su cuerpo, pero sin dolor, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos hasta ver como cierto chico de cabellera blanca y ojos azules estaba recostado en su pecho mientras lo abrazaba.

Todos abrieron los ojos al no escuchar nada y terminaron con la misma cara que Fudou y ahora Nagumo.

-¿Dónde estabas? Por qué no amaneciste conmigo, siempre estás acosándome y colándote en mi cama, eso me hace muy feliz, pero cuando no te vi hoy, creí que… me habías abandonado- dijo Suzuno con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Eh? ¿EEHHHHH? ¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA?- le grito Nagumo aventándolo.

Suzuno, sólo cayó al suelo asustado.

-A mí no me pasa, ¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¿Por qué eres así de violento? ¿Es que acaso ya no me amas?- dijo Suzuno ahora si llorando, cosa que alerto a los demás, el chico de hielo jamás lloraba.

-Que desagradable sujeto- dijo Toramaru abrazando a Tobitaka.

-Hacer llorar a Suzuno- dijo Tachi todavía pegado a Tsunami el cual se estaba sonrojando.

-Eso es muy cruel- dijo Shiro sacando lagrimas abrazando a Goenji, que le había devuelto el abrazo para darle apoyo.

-Es de lo peor- dijo Midorikawa abrazando a Hiroto por el cuello.

-¿Qué está pasando?- dijo una voz somnolienta entrando.

-Hasta que despiertas bello durmiente- dijo Fudou en tono de burla- Es que acaso, ¿querías que te despertara con un beso?

-Pues no lo había pensado, pero si quieres hacerlo voy a dormir nuevamente y dejo la puerta abierta.

Ahora si todos tenían cara de WOW.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- pregunto Fudou incrédulo.

-Claro, yo nunca bromeo, pero antes de que me beses, debo insistir, ¿Qué le paso a Suzuno?- pregunto Kido viendo al nombrado que aun lloraba.

-Pues resulta que este descarado…-empezó a decir Kazemaru.

-Imbécil por favor- le corrigió Atsuya.

-Resulta que este imbécil, le grito y lo aventó- dijo Kazemaru señalando a Nagumo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le pregunto con calma.

-Estaba actuando extraño! Él nunca me ha dicho que le hace feliz que este en su cama, al contrario me avienta- dijo Nagumo.

-Amor, lamento aquellas veces en las que te aventaba, solamente negaba mis sentimientos hacia a ti, pero ahora, después de la comida de ayer, me di cuenta de que te amo! Y de eso todo el mundo tiene que enterarse!- dijo ahora feliz.

-Ahora que lo menciona, yo note muy extraños a los gemelos ayer en la comida- dijo Someoka con tono pensativo.

-Pero que grosero- gruño Atsuya.

-Goenji, me ha dicho raro- dijo Shiro.

-No te ha dicho raro, solo que te noto extraño- dijo Goenji, pero al ver que iba a llorar lo calmo diciendo: - pero no le hagas caso, tu estas bien tal cual eres.

-Ok chicos, ya fue suficiente drama, por favor sólo váyanse a cambiar- rogo Aki sin entender.

-NO! Me iré a cambiar solo si Nagumo me besa aquí y ahora mismo- dijo Suzuno plantándose en el piso.

-Bien, Nagumo besa a Suzuno y después váyanse a cambiar- dijo Natsumi.

-Bueno… pero luego no me golpees por esto- dijo Nagumo acercándose, Suzuno cerro sus ojos al instante, Nagumo lo tomo por la cintura y lo beso suavemente, comenzando el primer beso de ambos. Después de unos minutos se separaron y se quedaron viendo a los ojos del otro.

Suzuno rodeo el cuello de Nagumo con su brazo y lo atrajo a él iniciando otro beso pero más intenso.

-OK, dejen de tragarse aquí y vayan a cambiarse- dijo Fuyuka _grave error_.

-Ambos se miraron y se dieron una sonrisa cómplice, subieron corriendo las escaleras.

Los demás los siguieron sin darse cuenta de nada.

 **EN LA HABITACIÓN DE SUZUNO**

Los 2 aun no novios se encontraban besándose con mucha pasión.

-¿Quieres… ser… mi… novio?- pregunto Nagumo entre cada beso.

-Creí… que ya… lo… éramos- respondió de la misma forma Suzuno.

-Sólo quería comprobar- dijo Nagumo cuando termino el beso cargando a Suzuno y llevándolo a la cama. Una vez Suzuno acostado se puso sobre él y comenzó a besar su cuello.

-Espera- lo detuvo.

-¿No quieres hacerlo?- pregunto confundido.

-No es eso, tu eres muy grande, ¿Qué pasa si después no puedo caminar?-

-Yo te cargare no te preocupes, ¿podemos continuar?- pregunto esperanzado Nagumo.

~Si~ dijo Suzuno correspondiendo las caricias del otro.

 **EN LA HABITACIÓN DE KIDO**

-¿Qué pasa Fudou?- pregunto Kido un tanto confundido.

-Dijiste que querías que te despertara con un beso, vamos a hacerlo- dijo Fudou con una sonrisa maliciosa, el propósito era que Kido se asustara, se enojara y lo sacara, pero…

-Seguro- dijo con una sonrisa angelical, se acostó en la cama y se quitó los googles cerrando sus ojos (lo que impidió que Fudou viera sus ojos).

-Oye, lo voy a hacer enserio-

-Sí, te espero.

Dicho esto Fudou se encogió de hombros y lo beso.

Iba a separarse luego luego, pero la suavidad de aquellos labios se lo impidió, y al contrario se posiciono encima de él.

Pocos minutos después se separaron y Kido abrió sus ojos.

-Nunca me habías dejado ver tus ojos antes- dijo Fudou asombrado por aquellos ojos de un hermoso color rojo.

-Porque antes era muy tímido, lo ocultaba con mi seriedad, pero la verdad es que yo te amo, y sé que nunca cambiaran estos sentimientos- dijo Kido sonrojado y mirándolo con mucho amor.

-¿Hablas en serio Kido? Porque mira, yo también te amo y no me gustaría que…- no pudo terminar la oración cuando sintió como Kido lo atraía hacia él para besarlo.

-No estoy bromeando- dijo Kido con una sonrisa al separarse del beso.

-Entonces no te importara que haga esto ¿cierto?- dijo besando y lamiendo su cuello.

~Ah no importa~ suspiro Kido.

-¿Enserio? Pues tampoco importara que haga esto- dijo Fudou ya con una mano dentro de la parte superior del pijama de Kido.

 **MINUTOS DESPUÉS EN EL PASILLO**

 _(El que da a las escaleras)_

-¿Qué son esos sonidos?- pregunto Atsuya confundido escuchando sonidos provenientes de las habitaciones de Suzuno y Kido.

-No lo sé, pero será mejor que no molestemos- dijo Afuro tapando los oídos de Atsuya, el cual se sonrojo y asintió- _Aunque no puedo creer que en verdad lo estén haciendo, tal vez me estoy equivocando_ \- pensó.

Todos bajaran directo al comedor tratando de no hacer ruido, pues no querían interrumpir lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo.

-Se tardaron, ¿Dónde está mi hermano?- pregunto Haruna al ver a la mayoría abajo.

-Mejor no preguntes- dijo serio Goenji, sonrojando a Shiro.

- _Que voz tan sexy_ \- pensó.

-Kido, Fudou, Suzuno y Nagumo estaban ocupados, no creo que bajen en un rato- dijo ahora Hiroto que aún no había podido despegarse a Midorikawa del cuello. ¿Cómo se cambió? No pregunten.

- _¿Estarán hablando de lo que creo que hablan? ¿La pócima que me dio esa anciana será así de potente?-_ se hacía esas preguntas Lika, que hasta hace un rato le contaba sus penas a Touko.

-Bueno, en lo que ellos bajan ustedes pónganse a calentar que en 15 minutos llega el entrenador- dijo Natsumi.

-Y chicos, por favor, recuerden que frente a él nada de… -comenzó a decir Fuyuka.

-Nada de muestras de afecto, si lo sabemos- dijeron todos a coro.

-Gracias- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno chicos… ¡A calentar!- dijo Endo.

-¡SI!- gritaron los demás sonrientes.

 **EN EL CAMPO**

Todos los chicos se encontraban calentando, aunque claro algunos entrenaban bastante cerca de otros.

Las managers veían el calentamiento mientras chismeaban entre ellas, aunque había 2 que se encontraban en otro mundo.

- _¿A qué se habrán referido con que estaban ocupados? Por muy ocupados que estén mi hermano nunca se salta el entrenamiento y menos si viene el entrenador-_ pensaba Haruna.

- _Dios mío, creo que cometí un error, se suponía que Ichinose estaría enamorado de mí, y ahora no se le despega a Domon, ¿Qué hare si terminan como los que estaban "ocupados"? NOOO!-_ gritaba y lloraba internamente Lika.

En ese momento se escuchó el ruido de un auto estacionándose.

-AY DIOS! Mi papá ya llego! Actúen normal- dijo Fuyuka toda nerviosa. Todos se le quedaron viendo raro y siguieron en su calentamiento.

-Veo que ya están entrenando me parece bien, el partido es pasado mañana y quiero ver su progreso.

-No se preocupe entrenador, han mejorado considerablemente- dijo Aki.

-Eso espero- dijo dejando de observar a Aki y volteando su mirada al campo viendo algo que lo dejo en shock.

 **EN EL CAMPO**

 _(Donde cada pareja entrenaba por separado)_

-Goenji, ¿tú y yo somos amigos?- pregunto Shiro cerca de Goenji.

-Eh… si- dijo Goenji extrañado.

-Entonces ¿puedo decirte Shuuya?-

-Sí, supongo- dijo

-Entonces tú dime Shiro- respondió alegre.

-Está bien-

-Mejor te diré Shuu-kun-

-Como quieras- dijo sin darle importancia.

-¿Me quieres?-

-Si- dijo extrañado.

-¿Me amas?-

-Fubu… digo, Shiro ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Nunca me sentí mejor- dijo feliz- Ahora responde mi pregunta.

-Eh… bueno- comenzó nervioso- _Tal vez esté enfermo… si es así puedo aprovechar y confesarme_ \- pensó- sí, si te amo.

-Muy bien! Porque yo también te amo- dijo feliz y volviendo al calentamiento en un silencio muy incómodo.- Entonces, ya somos novios ¿verdad?- pregunto Shiro nuevamente tímido.

-S-Si quieres- dijo sonrojado.

-Sí, sí quiero- grito emocionado y volvieron al entrenamiento.-Shuu-kun, ¿Qué opinas de los niños?- pregunto sonrojado.

-Son… lindos creo-

-¿Cuántos hijos quieres?

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto confundido Goenji.

-Pues en algún momento de nuestra vida nos vamos a tener que casar- comenzó a decir Shiro.

-Si…- dijo Goenji pidiendo que continuara.

-Y después tendremos hijos, ¿Cuántos quieres?- pregunto Shiro acercándosele.

-Bu-Bueno yo…- decía Goenji nerviso.

- _¿Qué diablos pasa por allá?-_ pensó extrañado el entrenador- Pu-Puedo soportarlo- dijo el entrenador- Solo son preguntas.

- _Les dije que nada de muestras de afecto!-_ grito en su mente Fuyuka.

Lejos de Goenji Y Shiro un chico de cabello rosado muy similar al segundo veía la escena.

- _Shiro, me alegro que estés feliz-_ pensó Atsuya, sin darse cuenta que era observado por un "dios", el cual se le acerco.

-¿Celoso?- pregunto Afuro.

-No, estoy feliz de que mi hermano lo sea- dijo sonriendo.

-Yo quiero que tú seas feliz- dijo Afuro abrazándolo por la espalda rodeando su cintura con sus brazos; Atsuya, por su parte, se recostó en el pecho del mayor.

-Lo soy si tú estás conmigo- volteo su cuello para intentar verlo.

-Pues siempre estaré contigo- le sonrió y se acercaron hasta darse un beso.

Algo alejado de ahí estaba el entrenador poco a poco perdiendo la calma.

- _Es solo un beso_ \- pensó el entrenador intentando mantener su cara seria.

Cerca de la portería.

-Que raros están todos hoy ¿no crees Kazemaru? ¿Será que están cansados? Eso es malo, no podrán jugar bien futbol- dijo aterrado Endo.

-AGH ESTOY HARTO! PARA TI TODO ES FUTBOL! ¿Por qué no piensas en mí? ¿Por qué no te preocupas por mí? ¿Por qué no puedes fijarte en alguien como yo?- dijo Kazemaru al principio enojado y después triste casi llorando.

-Kazemaru yo, no sabía que te sentías así, mira yo te…- Endo no pudo terminar.

-CALLATE! No quiero más excusas, voy a hacer que me ames! Y si no funciona, te enseñare a amarme y si eso tampoco funciona te obligare a amarme- dijo enojado agarrando a Endo de su playera y atrayéndolo hacia él para darle un beso pasional, este por la sorpresa abrió la boca lo que Kaze aprovecho para meter su lengua. Endo tardo un poco en recuperarse de la sorpresa, pero cuando lo hizo, agarro a Kaze de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia el quedando muy pegados.

Someoka que practicaba con ellos a lanzar tiros se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Yo iré a practicar con Tachimukai- dijo Someoka dándose la vuelta para ir con Tachimukai, pero la escena que vio lo dejo más que asombrado.

-Yo creo que el capitán ya merecía ser feliz con alguien- dijo Kurimatsu viendo la escena de semejante beso.

-Me alegro por los 2- dijo Kabeyama derramando algunas lágrimas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

 **Lo prometido es deuda... capitulo doble está semana...**

 **Los quiero!**

 **Espero sus comentarios!**

 **BYE, BYE**


	4. PARTE 4

_-Yo iré a practicar con Tachimukai- dijo Someoka dándose la vuelta para ir con Tachimukai, pero la escena que vio lo dejo más que asombrado._

 _-Yo creo que el capitán ya merecía ser feliz con alguien- dijo Kurimatsu viendo la escena de semejante beso._

 _-Me alegro por los 2- dijo Kabeyama derramando algunas lágrimas._

* * *

 **PARTE 4:**

- _Es solo otra beso más pasional que el anterior, yo puedo soportarlo-_ volvió a pensar el entrenador.

- _¿Por qué me castigan así chicos?_ \- pensaba Fuyuka, que estaba en el suelo en posición fetal.

-Esto no puede estar pasando- dijo sorprendida Aki.

-Es imposible- exclamó ahora Natsumi.

-Ta-Tachimukai s-se re-reveló?!- tartamudeaba Haruna, de lo asombrada que estaba no le salían las palabras completas.

Fuyuka al escuchar a sus amigas hablar levanto la mirada y también se sorprendió.

 _ **EN EL CAMPO:**_

-¿Pero qué demonios?- pregunto Someoka sorprendido.

-Ch-chicos, ca-calma- decía un Tsunami nervioso tratando de calmar la situación.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Domon.

-Jijijiji- reía Kogure que tenía un chichón en la cabeza.

-Bueno, verás- comenzó a hablar Tobitaka.

 **FLASHBACK:**

Al llegar al campo de entrenamiento Tachimukai agarró el brazo de Tsunami, quien se puso nervioso.

-Tsunami-san, entrenemos juntos- exclamo sonriente el porterito.

-Se-seguro Tachimukai- dijo Tsunami nervioso.

-Mooo~ Tsunami-san solo dime Tachi- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Está bien, Tachi-

-Tsunami! Practiquemos juntos!- llego gritando Touko.

-¿Eh? Lo siento Touko, pero ya le dije que si a Tachi- explico Tsunami.

-Toma eso! Bruja- le dijo Toramaru burlón.

-Tú no te metas, no es tu problema- le regaño Touko.

-No le hables así a Toramaru- defendió Tobitaka.

-Defiéndete Touko, ¿vas a dejar que te hablen así?- dijo Kogure, que solo buscaba que se pelearan.

-Cállate Kogure- gritaron al mismo tiempo Touko, Toramaru y Tachimukai.

-Bueno, me callo- dijo Kogure sonriendo.

-Basta! Lo siento Touko, pero practicare con Tachi- dijo Tsunami

-¿Tachi?- pregunto Touko confundida.

-¿Eh? Ah… bueno… así me dijo que lo llamara- explico.

-Así es, así que si no te molesta, Tsunami y yo vamos a practicar- dijo Tachi arrastrando a Tsunami con él mientras Toramaru asentía con la cabeza.

-Pues entonces yo practicare con ustedes- dijo Touko decidida.

-Vaya~ No creo que practicar contigo sea lo más correcto, eres defensa- dijo Tachi burlón.

-Tsunami también es defensa- se molestó Touko.

-Sí, pero Tsunami-san si ha tirado a la portería, incluso tiene un tiro- continuo la burla.

-Si tengo un tiro- dijo Touko.

-El que compartes con Lika-san no cuenta- dijo Tachimukai.

-No me provoques- dijo Touko ya roja de enojo.

-No te provoco, solo digo la verdad, Tsunami-san puede practicar conmigo porque él puede mejorar su técnica, aunque no lo necesita porque ya es perfecta como el, mientras yo puedo practicar como portero- dijo Tachi sonriendo.

-¿De qué te sirve practicar? Después de todo siempre estás en la banca, eres el portero de reemplazo, dudo mucho que Endo se vuelva a perder algún partido así que tú no eres necesario- dijo Touko.

Inmediatamente todos los que estaban cerca de ahí se quedaron callados, se había pasado, y mucho, eso hasta Kogure lo sabía, ahora hasta él se sentía mal de haber hecho que continuaran la pelea.

-Touko, te pasaste, Tachi no…- fue interrumpido Tsunami.

-¿¡QUÉ HAS DICHO BRUJA!?- grito Toramaru.

-Pues lo que has oído- reto Touko.

-ATREVETE A REPETIRLO- dijo Toramaru que se acercaba dispuesto a pelear con Touko y no precisamente con un partido.

-¿Qué? ¿El hecho de Tachimukai es un portero de segunda? Eso todos lo sabemos- dijo Touko.

-Al menos tengo más técnicas que tu- hablo Tachi.

-Es obvio que tienes más técnicas que yo, eres la copia de Endo, todas tus técnicas son copias de las de Endo-

-MENTIRA! Solo 2! Y eso es porque yo admiro a Endo-san, pero ya tengo mis propias técnicas- dijo Tachi.

-Si, solo 2, yo tengo 3- dijo Touko.

-Pff, jajajaja, "La torre" "Triple Torre" y "Sueño de Mariposa", no me hagas reír, además una de esas técnicas la compartes, así que en teoría estamos iguales- se defendió Tachi.

-Además "sempai", ¿no deberías tener más técnicas que Tachi? Digo, después de todo llegaste al equipo antes- dijo Toramaru.

-Eso es… -dijo Touko, pero no tenía con que combatir eso.

-Oh, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?- se burlaba Tachi.

Touko solo se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Tsunami, con eso se sonrojo. Tachi al ver esto se enojó y jalo a Touko.

-¿Cómo te atreves? Tsunami-san es mío- le grito.

-No veo tu nombre- dijo

-Tsunami-san jamás saldría con alguien tan VIEJA como tú- dijo Toramaru.

-CALLATE- grito Touko y abofeteo a Toramaru, asombrando a todos.

-No metas a Tora-chan en esto- salió a su rescate Tachi jalando de los pelos a Touko.

-Auch, tu cállate, por lo menos yo no estoy en la friendzone- dijo Touko empujando a Tachi.

-Te vas a arrepentir de haber dicho eso- dijo Toramaru que volteo a Touko y también la abofeteo. En fuerzas Touko ganaba pues había sido entrenada y Toramaru nunca había estado en una pelea, además por muy enojados que estuvieran Tachi y Tora nunca pelearían a puños con una mujer, solo a bofetadas.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes? Mi abuelita pelea mejor- dijo Touko tirando a Toramaru mientras ella ponía un pie en su espalda y le doblaba un brazo hacia atrás.

Toramaru en su agonía se había imaginado a una Touko arrugadita peleando en un gimnasio.

Lo que Touko no se esperaba es que Tachi le saltara por encima y se subiera en su espalda, lo que ocasiono que Touko soltara a Toramaru.

…

Así seguía la pelea, se jalaban el cabello, se cacheteaban, se pateaban, incluso se había formado una nube de polvo a su alrededor que había impedido ver su pelea.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Y eso fue lo que paso- dijo Tobitaka.

-¿Y por qué no los detienen?- pregunto Ichinose que no soltaba el brazo de Domon.

-Kogure lo intentó- dijo Tobitaka.

-¿Y qué paso?- pregunto Someoka que también se había acercado.

-Bueno…- dijo Kogure nervioso.

 **FLASHBACK**

-Oigan chicos, deténganse, ya estuvo bueno- dijo Kogure acercándose a la nube de polvo.

Entonces, una mano de adentro lo jalo y solo se escuchaban los gritos de Kogure, una veces su cabeza se asomó de la nube mientras intentaba salir, pero siempre era arrastrado a dentro, hasta que en una de esa salió volando Kogure todo lastimado.

-Au- exclamo Kogure y con eso, a los 2 mayores les dio miedo intervenir.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-¿Cómo que les dio miedo intervenir? Son mayores, además se nota que ustedes 2 son la respuesta a la pelea- dijo Ichinose, señalándolos.

-Bu-bueno- dijeron los 2 mayores.

-Toramaru/Tachi deténganse- dijeron Tobitaka y Tsunami respectivamente mientras la pelea se detenía y la nube de polvo poco a poco iba disolviéndose.

-¿Por qué el entrenador no hizo nada?- pregunto Domon a la nada.

-Porque está en shock al ver a Endo y a Kazemaru tragándose, ¿Quién lo diría? Endo no pierde el tiempo- le respondió Someoka, quien solo quería entrenar.

-Oh- fue lo único que dijo Domon.

Cuando la nube de polvo ya no estaba se pudo ver a un Tachi en el suelo con rasguños y moretones, a un chibi Toramaru que también estaba rasguñado, tenía las mejillas rojas y miraba sonrojado a Tobitaka con la cabeza un poco agachada y a Touko que miraba con suficiencia al castaño que estaba tirado en el suelo, ella también tenía rasguños, pero se veía mejor que los otros 2.

-¿Cómo es que siendo 2 contra 1, Touko se vea mejor que Tachimukai y Toramaru?- dijo Kogure.

-Las mujeres son peligrosas, nunca lo olvides- dijo Someoka algo asustado.

-TOUKO- se escuchó el grito de Lika.

Touko volteo a ver a Lika y después a los 2 ukes:

-Esto no se ha acabado- dijo y se fue a ver a su amiga.

-Tachi, no deberías volver a pelear con Touko- le regaño Tsunami.

-Pero ella beso tu mejilla Tsunami-san- dijo Tachi- Además parece que a usted no le molesto- dijo ahora algo molesto.

-Pero Tachi, me preocupas, no quiero verte lastimado- dijo acariciando su mejilla.

-Tsunami-san- dijo sorprendido Tachi- LO AMO- grito y se abalanzo contra el mayor, abrazo su cuello y lo beso, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Tsunami, pero no lo aparto y correspondió al beso, que era muy tierno.

-Qué bello es el amor- dijo Toramaru.

-No vuelvas a meterte en una pelea Toramaru, si es necesario, yo te defenderé- dijo Tobitaka serio.

-Tobitaka-san, gracias- dijo Toramaru, se acercó a Tobitaka, se puso de puntitas mientras agarraba el cuello de su playera y le daba un beso. Tobitaka se separó del pequeño.

-Toramaru, ¿pero por qué?- le pregunto sorprendido.

-¿No es obvio? Lo amo, desde aquella vez que me apoyo, lo amo y no dejare que nadie me aparte de usted- dijo Toramaru que lo abrazaba- No tiene nada de malo que bese a mi novio-

-Pero, ¿Estás seguro? Yo era de una banda-

-No me importa su pasado Tobitaka-san, yo lo quiero para el presente y futuro- sonrió y se siguieron abrazando.

-Hagamos lo mismo- dijo Ichinose, jalo a Domon y lo beso, este se sorprendió y pensó _Por lo menos hoy, déjame disfrutar de este momento, aunque sea solo esta vez_ y correspondió al beso.

-Iré a practicar con los gemelos- dijo Someoka yendo a donde Atsuya.

-Y yo iré con Kabeyama y Kurimatsu- dijo Kogure.

 _ **Con el entrenador**_

Se veía como se le salía el alma por la boca y se había puesto azul.

-Padre, digo! Entrenador, ¿está bien?- pregunto Fuyuka.

El entrenador seguía ido hasta que se acordó de alguien que podría mejorar la situación.

-¿Dónde está Kido?- pregunto.

-Está "ocupado" con Fudou en su habitación- dijo Hiroto, quien pasaba por ahí con Midorikawa, que aún seguía pegado a su cuello.

-¿"Ocupado"? ¿Por qué las comillas?- se preguntaba el entrenador.

 _ **Con Hiroto y Midorikawa.**_

-Hiro~- hablo Midorikawa.

-¿Qué pasa Midorikawa?- pregunto Hiroto.

-Dos cosas, la primera, dime Mido-chan, suena más lindo, así yo te diré Hiro, ó Hiro-chan, ó Hiro-kun- dijo Midorikawa, a lo que Hiroto se sonrojo pero asintió- y la segunda, ¿estas vivo?- pregunto.

-Sí claro, Mido-chan, ¿Por qué preguntas eso?- pregunto sorprendido.

-Estas muy pálido, fácilmente podrías ser un vampiro- dijo Midorikwa, cuando de pronto se le ocurrió una idea para estar más cerca de su Hiro-kun- Ya se! Juguemos a que eres un vampiro-

-¿Eh? ¿Y qué tengo que hacer?- pregunto Hiroto sonrojado,

-Simple, solo debes- se acercó a Hiroto- morder- más cerca- mi cuello- termino sonriendo.

-¿EH? Pero Mido! Puedo hacerte daño, y eso no estaría bien y…- Hiroto buscaba excusas para no hacer eso.

-No me importa Hiro-kun, yo quiero que muerdas mi cuello, y que me marques como tuyo- dijo, lo cual Hiroto lo malpensó y se sonrojo- Ah! Hiro-kun se sonrojo, pensó en algo más adulto con Mido- se burlaba.

-No es cierto- se defendía.

-Y yo te voy a creer, si no quieres que le diga a nadie tus pensamientos impuros, muerde mi cuello- le ordeno.

-Mido yo…-

-Dije ahora- volvió a ordenar mostrando un poco más su cuello.

-Bueno, pero luego no te vayas a arrepentir- dijo Hiroto mientras sonrojado acercaba su boca al cuello de Midorikawa. El amante de los helados se sonrojo al sentir la respiración de Hiroto cerca de su helado, cerro lo ojos esperando la mordida.

- _Yo le daré a Hiroto toda la sangre que necesite-_ pensó Midorikawa.

Justo en ese momento Midorikawa sintió como Hiroto lamia su cuello y luego le daba una suave mordida. El chico de pelo verde abrazo a Hiroto por el cuello y se acercaba más al peli rojo.

Hiroto ya no se controlaba y mordía el cuello de Midorikawa, lo lamía y succionaba (?) parte de la piel para dejar marcas de propiedad.

~Ah, Hiro-kun, que atrevido~ gemía Midorikawa.

 _ **Con Someoka**_

-Oye Atsuya, ¿quieres ir a entrenar?- pregunto Someoka.

Atsuya solo volteo a ver a Someoka interrumpiendo su sesión de beso con el dios.

-No- dijo para seguir besándose con Afuro.

-Pero tú siempre quieres entrenar, vamos juntos- dijo Someoka.

-Ya te dijo que no va a ir, estamos ocupados, ¿Qué no ves? No molestes- dijo ahora Afuro para besar aún más apasionadamente al menor de los gemelos, pues estaba algo celoso.

-Si cambias de opinión estaré con tu hermano- dijo Someoka para ir ahora por el mayor de los Fubukis.

-Hola, oye Fubuki, ¿quieres practicar conmigo?- pregunto.

-Lo siento Someoka, pero ahora estoy ocupado planeando mi futuro con Shuu-kun- dijo Shiro- y no te preocupes, si este invitado a la boda- sonrió.

-Someoka volteo a ver a Goenji que estaba con cara de asustado y le decía sálvame.

-Entonces Shuu-kun, en nuestra boda las paredes deben ser color hueso, los manteles blancos, las silla café claro, debes de ir muy elegante, y cuando acabe nuestra boda tendremos nuestra luna de miel donde iremos a Hokkaido, seguro no aguantaras el clima frio y yo te abrazare para calentarte, luego iremos al cuarto, haremos cuchi-cuchi y al día siguiente tendremos hijos!- dijo Shiro todo emocionado.

-Ok, los dejo, diviértanse haciendo hijos- dijo Someoka alejándose.

-Es obvio que nos divertiremos- dijo Shiro jalando a Goenji- es más! Comenzamos ahora!- Y con eso beso a Goenji apasionadamente, mientras este se sorprendía pero correspondía al beso mientras acostaba a Fubuki en el suelo.

 _ **Con el entrenador**_

-"Ocupados", "ocupados", "ocupados" ¿A qué se refiere con eso?- se preguntaba el entrenador.

-También me gustaría saber a qué se refiere- dijo Haruna.

-Estén teniendo sexo- dijo Nagumo, quien llagaba cargando a Suzuno, pues estaba dormido.

-¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!?- exclamaron los 2 y Lika asombrados.

-Sí, yo acabo de terminar con Suzu-chan, pero parece que esos 2 no van a salir hasta mañana- explico.

-Oh dios- dijo el entrenador antes de desmayarse mientras otra vez se le salía el alma por la boca.

-ENTRENADOR- exclamaron todas las managers.

-Raro- dijo Nagumo.

En eso se iba despertando Suzuno.

-Suzu-chan ¿estás bien?- pregunto Nagumo.

-Sí, lo estoy-

-¿Te duele algo?- pregunto

-No, aunque debo admitir que eres enorme, creo que se debe a que como apenas acabamos aun no estoy adolorido- dijo Suzuno.

-¿Aguantas otra ronda?- pregunto sugerente.

-¿Lo dudas?-

-Vamos a comprobarlo- y dicho esto Nagumo se llevó a Suzuno otra vez al cuarto.

 _ **En el cuarto de Kido**_

~Ah! Fudou! A-Ahí!- gemía Kido.

-Por Dios Kido! Eres tan estrecho!- decía Fudou.

 _ **Volviendo al campo**_

-Así que eso fue lo que paso- dijo Touko.

-Sí, no sé qué hacer, no quiero perder a mi cariñin- decía Lika llorando.

-Pero hay límite de tiempo ¿no?-

-No sé! Y eso es lo que más me preocupa- dijo Lika.

-Tranquila, ya verás que mañana todo será mejor-

-¿Y si no?

-Pues vamos y buscamos a la vieja- dijo Touko.

-¿Harías eso por mí?- pregunto Lika

-Sí, para eso estamos las amigas-

-Gracias Touko!

 **HORAS DEPUÉS.**

-Chicos ya es tarde, a cenar y después a dormir- grito Aki.

Toda la tarde se habían estado besando y dando mimos, excepto Domon e Ichinose, que aunque este último quería, Domon sabía que no estaba bien y habían estado entrenando con Kogure, Kabeyama, Kurimatsu y Someoka.

-SÍ!- gritaron todos y fueron a cenar.

A los minutos bajaron los 4 que habían estado en sus cuartos sonrientes.

-¿Tarde movida eh?- dijo Afuro.

-Fue genial- dijeron Fudou y Nagumo sonrojando a los 2 ukes.

Pasado el tiempo se fueron a dormir a su respectiva habitación, costo trabajo separarse pero lo tuvieron que hacer.

 _ **¿Y el entrenador?**_

En una habitación normal, en la cama se encontraba un adulto durmiendo, aunque parecía tener una pesadilla.

-No, por favor, no, deténganse, lo siento, NOOOO!- decía entre sueños.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

 _ **Lamento haber tardado tanto, la verdad es que no pensé que alguien siguiera leyendo está historia, tenía poco comentarios y pocos followers así que pensé que no les importaba... Pero me llegó un comentario recientemente y me alegré...**_

 _ **Bueno... La última parte es el siguiente capítulo, espero lo disfruten...**_

 _ **BYE, BYE**_


	5. PARTE 5

_Pasado el tiempo se fueron a dormir a su respectiva habitación, costo trabajo separarse pero lo tuvieron que hacer._

 _ **¿Y el entrenador?**_

 _En una habitación normal, en la cama se encontraba un adulto durmiendo, aunque parecía tener una pesadilla._

 _-No, por favor, no, deténganse, lo siento, NOOOO!- decía entre sueños._

* * *

 **PARTE 5: EL FINAL**

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

En el comedor se encontraban las siempre puntuales managers haciendo un delicioso desayuno para sus jugadores estrellas.

-No puedo creer que hayan hecho exactamente lo que les dije que no hicieran- se quejaba Fuyuka.

-¿Eso te sorprende?- pregunta Natsumi incrédula.

-Sí, ya sabía yo que ellos iban a terminar de parejas unos con otros, pero nunca espere que justo se iban a declarar ayer cuando llego mi padre- seguía diciendo.

-A mí lo que me sorprende es la pelea entre Tachi y Touko- dijo Haruna como que ida mientras servía en los platos.

-Sí, estuvo intensa- dijo Aki.

-Ó cuando Atsuya no rechazaba a Terumi, es la primera vez que no era tan tsundere- dijo Natsumi.

-Jajajaja, cierto, y cuando Fubuki prácticamente se le aventó a Goenji- se reía Aki.

-Oh, cuando Hiroto mordió el cuello de Midorikawa- le siguió Haruna.

-No deberían reírse- dijo Fuyuka seria.

-¿Por qué? Es divertido- dijeron las 3 restantes.

-Haruna, ¿quieres que te recuerde en que estaban ocupados tu hermano y Fudou-san?- dijo Fuyuka sin siquiera mirarlas, claro eso le cayó como un golpe de agua fría a Haruna y todas guardaron silencio- eso pensé.

-No tenías por qué ser tan cruel- susurraron las 3 hincadas en un esquina con posición fetal.

Justo en ese momento iban entrando Someoka, Kogure, Kurimatsu, Kabeyama (si, Kurimatsu lucho mucho para despertarlo), Megane, Tobitaka, Fudou, Terumi, Hiroto, Nagumo, Domon, Goenji, Endo y Tsunami, estos últimos dos venían más dormidos que despiertos.

-¿Los demás aún no llegan?- pregunto Endo sentándose.

-No, son los primeros en bajar- respondió Fuyuka mientras ponía los platos en la mesa.

-¿Será que Kido quiere que lo vuelvas a despertar?- le dijo Nagumo a Fudou con una sonrisa pícara.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi hermano de nuevo, ¡BESTIA!- le grito Haruna.

-Eso era lo que me gritaba ayer Kido cuando me pedía… corrección me rogaba por más- le dijo Fudou en forma de venganza. Haruna se puso pálida y se desmayó.

-Demasiada información- dijo Someoka enojado mientras dejaba de comer.

-Que poco estomago tienes- se burló Nagumo.

-Hola chicos- entraron Touko feliz y Lika un poco triste interrumpiendo el reclamo de Someoka.

-¿Aún no bajan los otros?- pregunto Lika.

-No, pero creo que yo iré a despertar a mi Suzu-chan para seguir con nuestro "entrenamiento especial" 7u7- dijo Nagumo.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS!- se escuchó un grito.

-¿Suzu-chan?-

-VETE AL DIABLO TULIPÁN DE MIERDA- se volvió a escuchar.

-¿Suzu-chan eres tú?- preguntó Nagumo con miedo no demostrado.

A la cocina entraron todos los que faltaban.

-SI! IDIOTA- gritó enfadado.

-¿Pero ahora que hice?- pregunto confundido.

-Más bien que no hiciste- seguía

Antes de que se pusieran a discutir Tachimukai y Toramaru se pusieron enfrente de todos.

-Touko-san- dijeron ambos pequeños.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto ella confundida.

-LO LAMENTO- gritaron para después ponerse en el suelo y hacer una reverencia súper formal.

-¿Eh?- exclamo descolocada.

-Lamento haber peleado con usted solamente por defender a Tachi, no sé qué me paso ayer pero sentía que algo me controlaba y me impulsaba a decir todo lo que no podía- dijo Toramaru sin perder la posición.

-También lo siento, la verdad es que no debí haber peleado con usted solo porque me gusta Tsunami-san, pero algo me impulsaba a hacer lo que no podía antes, pero lo siento mucho- dijo Tachi con la voz quebrada y sin perder la posición.

-N-no se preocupen, la verdad estoy bien, les hice más daño yo a ustedes que ustedes a mí, así que levanten la cabeza chicos, los perdono- dijo Touko exagerando.

-Touko-san- dijeron los 2 chicos viéndola como si fuera Dios.

Los chicos que fueron los primeros en bajar solo se quedaban extrañados por el comportamiento de aquellos 2.

-No sé qué pasa aquí pero, mi bello Atsu-chan, ¿Cómo amaneciste?- pregunto Afuro acercándose a él.

-¡NO ME LLAMES ATSU-CHAN!- dijo Atsuya enojado, sonrojado y pateando a Terumi lejos de él.

-Auch, Atsu-chan, pero ayer me dijiste que te dijera así- respondió adolorido.

-No sé qué me paso ayer que actué de una manera melosa, pero hoy no, hoy soy normal, además ya debiste haber tenido suficiente con haberme besado y toqueteado donde no debías ayer- respondió enojado y serio.

Todos miraban asombrados eso, excepto Someoka, él estaba feliz. Ignorando aquella escena de ahí, Shiro se puso enfrente de Goenji que lo vio interrogante.

-Goenji-san- empezó a decir Fubuki, lo que sorprendió a Goenji, ¿qué había pasado con el "Shuu-kun" de ayer?- Lamento como me comporte ayer, digo, si me gustas y todo, pero la verdad no quería verme tan desesperado, es que algo dentro de mi hizo click y pues… no podía controlarme- dijo sonrojado.

-No te preocupes, pero ¿Qué quieres decir con esto? ¿Estas terminando conmigo?- pregunto un poco asustado pero sin demostrarlo.

-¡NO! Digo… no, yo… ¿tu aun quieres salir conmigo?- pregunto Shiro.

-Claro, lo que dije ayer no fue mentira, te amo- dijo Goenji.

-Yo también te amo- dijo

-Recuerda que puedes decirme como ayer- dijo ahora sonrojado.

-¿Cómo ayer? ¿Shuu-kun?- vio como Goenji asentía lo que lo puso muy feliz- Shuu-kun, entonces tu dime Shiro- dijo sonriendo.

-Está bien, Shiro- le sonrió levemente.

Todos los que veían la escena miraban enternecidos la escena, incluso Someoka.

-Kido- se le acerco Fudou al nombrado.

-Fudou, lo que paso ayer, yo…- decía Kido, pero jamás imaginó que sería tan difícil.

-Por lo que noto a ti también algo te hizo "click" y ayer te atreviste a hacer cosas que antes no hubieras hecho, ¿me equivoco?- dijo Fudou serio, algo raro en él.

-No- susurro Kido.

-¿Te arrepientes?- pregunto sin hacer que su preocupación se notara.

-Yo… No, no lo hago, tal vez no debimos haber hecho eso tan pronto pero yo si te amo- dijo Kido seguro de sí mismo.

-Pues entonces todo está bien- dijo Fudou para después agarrarlo por la cintura y besarlo apasionadamente siendo correspondido por Kido al instante, ya después se preocuparían por Haruna.

No hubo mucha sorpresa, todos habían notado la tensión sexual que se traían esos 2, de hecho había sido un milagro que los dos se hubieran dicho lo que sentían, estaban felices por ellos.

-Endo, yo, no lamento lo que hice ayer, pero si siento mucho haberte gritado- dijo Kazmearu.

-Kaze-chan, no te preocupes por eso, muchas gracias por haberme abierto los lejos, yo tampoco siento nada lo de ayer, y espero que con todo esto ya arreglado me dejes decirte algo que no pude decirte ayer porque me besaste y no paramos- dijo sonrojando a Kazemaru.

-¿Qué?-

-TE AMO- dijo Endo, Kazemaru iba a preguntar "¿Más que al futbol?", pero no quería sonar desesperado- Y sé lo que estás pensando, Si, te amo más que al futbol, por eso, quiero pedirte: Kazemaru Ichirouta, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- dijo mientras se arrodillaba.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- gritaron todos.

-Endo, esto, es muy apresurado, yo…- decía Kazemaru nervioso.

-No te preocupes Kaze-chan, yo sé que es demasiado pronto, por eso de momento seamos novios, pero comprometidos- sonrió Endo.

-Sí, está bien- dijo sonrojado.

-Pero el hecho de estar comprometidos significa que no debes mirar a nadie más que no sea yo, ni a Goenji, ni a Someoka, y debes tener cuidado cuando estés hablando con alguien, a decir verdad soy muy celoso- advirtió Endo.

-E-Está bien- dijo.

Todos miraban extrañados esa escena, ¿Quién lo diría? Endo era celoso, bueno, daba igual, mientras fueran felices todo estaba bien.

-Hiro-kun, fuiste muy atrevido ayer- se le acerco Midorikawa al peli rojo de ojos jade, quien de inmediato se sonrojo, ¿Por qué Midorikawa no era normal y también pedía disculpas?

-Mido-chan, lo que pasa, es que yo- decía Hiroto nervioso.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, al contrario yo debería disculparme después de todo yo te pedí que lo hicieras.

-Sí, pero no debí haberme dejado llevar- se regañaba Hiroto.

-Hiro-kun, si te sigues disculpando, tú serás el uke- amenazaba Mido divertido.

-Sabes que eso no es posible, prefieres ser tú el uke- dijo pícaro Hiroto.

-Sí, en eso tienes razón, pero algún día cambiaremos de posición-.

-Tú lo has dicho, algún día-.

-Claro que ese día no tiene por qué llegar pronto- dijo Midorikawa

Y ellos siguieron hablando, ¿Cómo podían hablar tan normal? Sin duda no eran una pareja normal.

-Ni siquiera han tenido sexo y ya están hablando de quien es el uke…- dijo Terumi extrañado.

-Déjalos ser felices, por lo menos no tienen problemas- dijo Endo.

-Ufff, hablando de problemas- dijo Someoka señalando al otro peli rojo con un peli blanco de ojos azules.

-No te entiendo- dijo Nagumo frustado.

-¿Qué no entiendes? ¡ME VIOLASTE!- dijo enojado Suzuno.

-No te viole… Tú lo consentiste, además fuiste tú quien se me insinuó-

-Cállate, no estaba en mis 5 sentidos-

-Sabes que te gusto Suzu-chan, si regresamos por más- lo abrazó por la cintura.

-Cállate- murmuro sonrojado pero sin quitarse.

-Además, aunque quieras no te dejare ir- le susurro Nagumo para después lamer el ovulo (¿?) de su oreja.

-Más te vale que no veas a nadie más que a mí- le dijo para después agarrar el rostro de Nagumo y besarlo, cosa que Nagumo correspondió y lo pego todavía más a él.

Ninguna novedad, también se notaba la tensión sexual.

-Tobitaka-san, ayer fue muy tierno conmigo, muchas gracias por aceptarme- dijo Toramaru.

-Bueno, la verdad no mentí, te amo- dijo Tobitaka sonrojado.

-Aww que tierno, por eso lo amo Tobitaka-san, estoy seguro de que seremos muy felices juntos- dijo mientras se lanzaba a su AUN no novio y lo besaba, Tobitaka se separó.

-Quiero hacer correctamente esto- dijo mientras agarraba los hombros del pequeño- Toramaru, ¿Quieres ser mi novio?- pregunto- Sé que no tengo chocolates, o cartel, o regalo, pero después te los daré y…-.

-Tobitaka-san, no se preocupe, yo no necesito nada de eso, acepto ser su novio- dijo mientras se volvía a lanzar a Tobitaka y besarlo, esta vez siendo correspondido y vaya beso.

¡WOW! Era todo lo que podían pensar, ¿Cómo alguien tan inocente como Toramaru y alguien tan serio como Tobitaka, besaba así? Raro, pero tierno.

Tachi los miraba sonriendo y volteo su mirada hacia Tsunami, este al sentirse observado lo miro, Tachi bajo la cabeza apenado por su comportamiento anterior y Tsunami se le acerco.

-¿Qué te pasa peque?- pregunto Tsunami cuando ya estaba cerca.

-Lamento como me comporte ayer- dijo Tachimukai.

-Sí, la verdad no eras tú- dijo Tsunami y Tachi solo miraba triste al piso- Pero fue divertido, prefiero tu personalidad normal, pero fue divertido- dijo mientras Tachi lo veía feliz.

-Gracias- susurró.

-Además me di cuenta que yo también te amo mucho, y no me importaría ser novio de alguien tan lindo como tú- le dijo Tsunami.

-Tsunami-san, yo…- comenzó a hablar Tachimukai.

-Tranquilo Tachi, todo estará bien, saldremos adelante juntos- dijo mientras rodeaba el hombro del más pequeño con sus brazos.

-S-sí- dijo sonrojado.

-Qué lindo- dijo mientras conectaban miradas y se iban acercando hasta juntar sus labios en un tierno beso.

¡AWWWW! Fue el pensamiento de todos, aunque voltearon a ver a Touko quien solo sonreía.

-Domon- se acercó Ichinose al nombrado.

-Lo sé Ichinose, te conozco muy bien, no tienes por qué decir nada- dijo Domon sonriendo tristemente.

-Lo siento yo…- dijo triste.

-Tranquilo hombre no pasa nada- dijo Domon.

Oh si, se notaba la tensión, Lika los veía preocupada y sin entender la situación.

-Gracias por haber cuidado de mí y no haberte aprovechado- dijo Ichinose.

-Para eso estamos los amigos- dijo.

-Estoy seguro que algún día encontrarás a alguien para ti- dijo con los ojos llorosos.

-Tra-tranquilo, no llores, ya lo sé, en este mundo debe haber alguien para mí, así que no llores, el triste debería ser yo- dijo Domon tratando de calmar a su amigo.

-Es que… lo siento- dijo mientras se tiraba al suelo de rodillas.

-Tranquilo- se acercó a abrazarlo- Además, tienes que pedirle disculpas a Lika y confesarte- le susurró al oído, sonrojando a Ichinose- Yo estaré bien, así que no te preocupes, ya tengo a alguien en mente- dijo mirando a Natsumi quien se sonrojo ligeramente sin que nadie lo notará*.

-Bueno- dijo.

-Lamento interrumpir sus muestras de afectos, pero deben entrenar lo que ayer no entrenaron- dijo el entrenador entrando a la sala/comedor.

Todos se miraron cómplices, agarraron a sus parejas (menos los que no tenían) y se besaron apasionadamente. Excepto Atsuya, a él Someoka lo empujo, cayó en los brazos de Terumi y este lo beso, aunque Atsuya no hizo señal de moverse, al contario, le correspondió.

El entrenador solo pudo desmayarse.

-NOOOO, CHICOS- se quejó Fuyuka mientras iba con su padre seguido de las managers y los demás chicos.

 **LIKA Y TOUKO**

-Me siento mal por Domon, pero no me gusta verlo con mi Darling, dime envidiosa pero…- decía Lika.

-No, para nada, está bien por mí, es divertido que seas así-.

-¿No te sientes mal por el TsunaTachi?- preguntó Lika.

-¿TsunaTachi? AH, Tsunami y Tachimukai, no, al contario, tener que actuar como bruja para que su amor funcionara fue divertido- explico divertida.

-¿Estabas actuando?- pregunto Lika sorprendida.

-Sí, ¿enserio creíste que me gustaba Tsunami?- pregunto Touko.

-Bueno… si, para mi ustedes hacen una excelente pareja- dijo Lika.

-No, Tsunami no es para mí, eso lo entendí desde hace tiempo- dijo Touko.

-Tranquila chica, encontrarás a alguien para ti- la animo.

-Eso ya lo sé- dijo Touko.

-Someoka estuvo todo el día actuando extraño, ¿crees que le gustaban los gemelos? ¿O Afuro y Goenji?- preguntó Lika.

-No, yo creo que lo único que el quería era entrenar jajaja, se veía asustado por el ambiente de las 2 parejas- dijo riendo.

-Tienes razón- dijo también riendo.

-Me voy, parece que viene alguien a disculparse- dijo Touko mientras se levantaba y se iba.

-¿Eh?- dijo confundida Lika.

-Lika- le llamo Ichinose.

-Darling- dijo ella.

-Yo lo siento, por cómo me comporte ayer- dijo apenado.

-No te preocupes Darling, yo te perdono- dijo Lika sonriendo.

-No entiendes, me disculpo porque yo no amo a Domon, yo… a quien amo… es a ti- dijo sonrojado.

-Darling- susurró Lika emocionada para después aventársele.

-Lika, ¿quieres ser mi novia?-

-Sí! Si quiero- dijo para abrazarlo con mucha fuerza, estuvieron abrazados un rato y luego Lika volvió a preguntar- Darling… ¿desde cuándo te gusto?-

-Pues… desde hace 1 mes creo… ¿Por qué?- pregunto.

-La vieja tenía razón no tenía por qué hacer eso- dijo sorprendida.

-¿Hacer que?- pregunto Ichinose confundido.

-Tú no te preocupes cariño, aún me queda la mitad del frasco-

-¿Cuál frasco?-

-Tal vez lo use para ayudar a las parejas del futuro…-

-¿Parejas del futuro?-

-Sí, estoy segura que el Raimon tendrá gente interesante- dijo Lika.

-¿Eh?- Ichinose no podía estar más confundido.

-Bien, lo he decidido, usare la otra mitad del líquido para ayudar a la siguiente generación, GO!- dijo Lika mientras hacía la seña de Victoria.

-Je je je je- reía nervioso Ichinose.

 **FIN**

* * *

*Usualmente en algunos fics he visto que ponen Domon x Natsumi, no entiendo el porqué, pero bueno, yo igual lo pondré.

 **Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me acompañaron a lo largo de esta historia, pues ya ha llegado a su fin...**

 **Estoy un poco triste porque no ha tenido el impacto que yo esperaba y no hubo muchos comentarios, de hecho no se si alguien ha llegado al final de la historia o no... Pero a todos los que lo hicieron, MUCHAS GRACIAS, no saben lo feliz que me hacen...**

 **Espero nos sigamos leyendo**

 **Bye, Bye**

 **Los quiere: Mimori**

 **FINALIZADA: 21/MARZO/2019 - En**


End file.
